2012-11-04 Return of the Mack
The weekend's last hurrah. Party's not over till Monday classes start! Though, mercifully, it's late evening bleeding into night and giving way to the darkness. The sun is resigning itself, falling beneath the horizon. Lights are coming on as the world prepares to open its streets for those on the shadier side of night. It's a bit odd that someone Lunair's age is already walking amongst the shadows. Well. Not really so much shadow today. She has on her usual garb, several pamphlets stuffed into her messenger bag. She sighs, mumbling something about needing a car and a place. She rubs her temples, and stops by a street vendor to get a soda. Mmm, sugar soda. But he's a wise vendor - for you see, just about a block away is a big party! And kids with hangovers love fresh drinks. Her path takes her nearer the door - if only in passing. The loud noises startle her. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." That voice belongs to none other than DJ. He's nearby, leaned back against something stationary and unmoving. He's barely capable of keeping a straight face as he regards the latecomer. He's supposed to be in there himself but it's a little rowdy at the moment and he's not in the mood to deal with all the craziness. Besides, his turn on the wheels of steel is not up for a couple of hours yet. He's smiling, though, as if just being near a party is what makes him happy and he's all for making sure his presence is known to anybody that's willing to dare their traversing into this establishment. "I mean, I love parties and even I wouldn't go in there when it's like this. Kids are crazy these days." Lunair's reflexes are a bit -odd- to most normal people. Her gaze goes cold and she stiffens, turning to the side to look over her shoulder. Then she relaxes. "Phew..." Sigh. Deep breath. There's a polite smile. She seems surprised though, to see him out -here-. "... yeah, I think that's what surprised me. That you're here," She quirks a little smile. That stiffness and thousand yard stare haven't left her eyes. Though, she seems a little friendlier. "You seem cheerful. How are you?" She asks. Maybe she's... trying to be friendly. Hard to tell. Curious, even. The mere idea of partying as an existence or part of it. "I'm chillin'. Always am. Single too, for the record." DJ's already tossing a wink in the girl's direction, before he pushes off whatever he was leaning on and takes some strides off in her direction. He's clearly attempting to make sure he walks with enough swagger to show off just how much of an awesome person he is. And then some. But, well, he's totally not too worried about the party now that he's found someone worth actually talking to. "I want you to know that this is one of the more dangerous parties I've gig'd lately. So tonight will forever be known in your mind as the night a DJ saved your life." He's hoping his musical references don't fall on deaf ears. Blink. Does not compute. Lunair is trying to process this. She turns bright red at the wink. Oh. Now she gets it. She smiles a little. "I see. I'm kind of surprised," She admits, clasping her hands, and steepling her fingers. She really is. "You seem like the sort that would get picked up by a girl quickly..." She thinks, anyway. She seems duly charmed by him, though. Out of sorts and undersocialized as she is (without even getting into her training or body count), it's hard to resist really. She smiles a little and blushes. "I think I've heard that song." Poor Lunair. She tries. Really. "But I'm glad." She'll go with it, even if she doesn't quite understand. DJ may be invading into her personal space, but it's for a good reason. Because as he gets up close and semi personal, though he moves in a manner that is both slow and non-threatening because he's more trying to be swaggeriffic than anything else, he's lowering his voice so that she can hear his seductive charms, "Night's still young." And it's probably then that he's making with the bright smile that just makes himself look even more charming than he was already being. "I'm all about being picked up. I'll even make it easy for you and tell you what I look for in a girl. Y'know, if you're curious." Oh man. DJ is not about to let this opportunity pass him by. Whoa. Personal space. Lunair is blushing and more than a little surprised. Oh my. It's hard to deal with charm and kindness. It is a dent in her armor. She swallows a little at that comment. But his smile makes her smile. "Oh? I see. Well..." Wait. Should she? Is it a trap? She looks over. "Well, I'm curious then. And kind of surprised... this city is full of super models-" But here he is. Talking to her. Even as she is, Lunair's hardly a fool. Maybe a bit naive in a way. "Now why would I want a super model when I could have someone so much more?" DJ is laying it on a little thick but when you are approaching someone out of the blue and stopping them from going into a party that you're supposed to be DJing, you gotta' come correct. You can't just willy-nilly around and not close the deal. It's all about closing the deal! "So. Let's see. I'm pretty much interested in you. Which is kinda' obvious. So how about we take a little walk and get to know each other before I let you swindle me out of my phone number and we end up diving into our First Date unawares?" He then extends a hand. "I'm DJ, by the way." That's... a bit surprising. Lunair really does look surprised. She quirks a smile. "Now I know you are flattering me," She's hardly a fool, but charm is hard to defeat - especially when you're not used to this sort. Still, she seems to think it's cute and charming. And she is paying attention to him. Her face is still bright red as he mentions being interested in her. Is it a trap? Is he like this with lots of girls? What's going on? She opens her mouth and closes it. "... I - I see." Best to roll with the punches! Besides, he is interesting and more than a little cute. She looks thoughtful. "That's fine. I was walking back to my hotel room anwyay," She admits. Still, he seems pretty confident. She carefully accepts his hand. "Pleased to meet you, DJ. I'm Lunair." "Hotel room, huh? I'm starting to love this night more and more." DJ keeps his smile up and makes sure to release her hand just before it counts as a linger. That should leave her wanting more. Which he will be glad to give her at a later date. It's all about the mystery and the surprise. He turns then to be at her side and starts with the walking... away from the party. And hopefully in the direction of wherever she's staying. "Lunair. That's pretty awesome. I'm not even going to pretend that I know where that's from. If I had to wager a guess, I'd say Heaven." Oh snap, a variation on the You Must Be An Angel line. Smooth, Deej. Her eyes widen. Wait. What. Aw, snap. Lunair is hopelessly outmatched in the social arena. It's like a kid fighting a lion. She blushes at his comment. Ahem. Right. She looks towards him, and will ... quietly walk with him, likely towards where she's staying. "I'm -" Heaven huh? It's cheesy enough and his wordplay makes her smile. She almost looks close to normal. "Well, n-not quite, but I won't say so we can leave it at that then," Why ruin the effect? She might well be a massively dysfunctional assassin at times, but there's a good heart in there. He is pretty smooth, as far as she can tell. "You're still... surprisingly nice." It's an admission that she is utterly baffled by his interest. "Do you live in this city?" "I live in my van. I'm in the wind, y'know? I don't really like to be tied down to one place too long..." And that's when DJ turns to look at her even as they continue to get their walk on. "Unless, y'know, I've got a beautiful reason to stay." He's not going to say any names but he's hoping that the look he's giving her is enough to explain what he's thinking right now. "Or, y'know, unless there's any hotel rooms that I can share. My van does get pretty cramped with all my equipment in there. It's not exactly the best sleeping arrangement for myself." He gives an overdramatic sigh, just to make sure that he's getting all of his points across. Hopefully, this is working. That? Surprises Lunair. She tilts her head a bit. She ohs softly. "Really? I see." Wait. Dangit. She's blushing again. "... you really are flattering me," She responds quietly. It's simultaneously charming and sort of - she likes it, but she's not -sure- exactly. It is a confusing input. But ... she goes with it, quietly accepting it. Uhm. "... so you're asking to stay a bit?" She peers over. There. "I guess I would feel pretty bad if you were cramped up somewhere unsafe," She rubs the back of her head. She's shy, but she's catching on. "..." Hmm. She glances back over after looking to her feet. "I - Please don't think less of me, but I guess there's room for you in the hotel room, too..." She furrows her brows a bit and looks more shy at that. "I don't think that's possible, Lunair." DJ keeps the smile on his face. He already is too good at this flirting thing to be worried about thinking less of her. In fact, he's even thinking more of her for allowing him to even invite himself to be invited to stay with her in her hotel room. "I wouldn't want to intrude, though. I mean, if there's room, I'll gladly accept. Do you know how long it's been since I've actually /slept/ in a bed?" Of course, considering the way he's smiling and the way he's looking at her, that might suggest that he's not entirely sure he's going to be sleeping this night either. And just so she doesn't overload with blushing, "Do you mind if we stop by my van? Let me grab a few things?" He's confident and bold. It certainly surprises Lunair. She has to wonder, really. Lunair shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I'd say so if it wasn't okay. I like space, so..." It's probably a big room! She looks over. "Um. I don't have any idea," She admits quietly. "As to when you last slept in a bed," This is true. She really doesn't. Wait. She just - fell into that, didn't she? It's hard for her to shake off that lingering thousand yard stare, those stiff mannerisms, but... there's still a heart in there. She pauses. "Oh! Not at all. That's fine. Do you need to park near the hotel?" She seems concerned, at any rate. "Or anything like that...? I mean, you gotta be careful where you park... or you'll come back to like, parts of a van." "Nobody really messes with my van. They know better." Oh man, it sounds like DJ is a major player in this city. Or at least that's how he's making it sound. Either way, he gives a nod towards a corner and started heading in that direction. He's smiling and what not just to try and make sure everything is going according to his plan. Not that he actually has a plan. He's winging it. But at least he's got his plan. "So. You think we're gonna' get any sleep tonight? Y'know, out of morbid curiosity." He knows he's being a little bit forward at this point. But it's mostly just to get some more blushing coming from this girl. Blink. Really. In New York City. Huh. Wow. An eyebrow quirks at DJ. "If you're sure... then that's fine," She smiles a little. Lunair just would hate for a nice van to get taken away. The speed at which this is all happening is kind of making her dizzy. Okay, it is making her dizzy and a little overwhelmed. She looks dazed, closing her eyes a moment. "Um." Wait. What does he mean...? Is he really asking - she kind of just *STARES* at him, face going bright red. ... it's not a movie marathon he's asking for is it? Now she really, well and truly looks dazed. "Ah..." Should she really let herself go so quickly? But on the other hand, he's more than charming. She swallows after a moment. "I'm terrible at predicting the future." It leaves the door open, but her face has gone 7 shades of red. "Relax. I'm stopping at the van to grab some DVDs." DJ is loving the way he can just make her get all red at the drop of a hat. It's really just fun to mess with her or something. Mostly something. "I just like to see you blush. It's cute." He's got this big smile on his face because he's managed to do it again and within another corner that he's turned, there's his awesome looking van in the distance. It's easy to spot because it's all decked out and spraypainted up and everything. It does not look like an ordinary van. It looks like so much more! "We're all terrible at something. I'm terrible at not making it completely obvious that I want you. So. There's that." An amused look. Lunair doesn't seem to be too upset about it, if she's upset at all. It's something to think over, that glaring weakness in her armor. It surprises her, but what can she really do without being snappy about it? It is a puzzle. But really, he's handsome and charming. His interest in her utterly -baffles- her, though. Oh well. She watches him quietly, smiling as he does. She blinks at the van. ... not quite what she was expecting. But she stays quiet, curious. "... I - will admit, I'm very surprised by that," And it is true. It's not that she's cynical, it's just ... odd, to her. She bites her lower lip a little. "But I think... I-" Words, Lunair, use your /words/. Deep breath. "... I'm flattered by that and I think you're pretty neat." She's - getting there. But it's very clear she's stunted in this arena. "I'm good with neat. I can honestly say I've never been called neat before. I like it. It suits me." DJ is already moving along to the back of the van to get it opened up and all that jazz. Which allows him to get himself in a position to grab at his duffle bag, which is probably already packed with everything he's ever going to need for a sleepover with anyone that's as hot as Lunair. "Let me be real with you for a second. It's because you're not like every other girl I've ever run into. You actually, y'know, leave stuff to the imagination. And I do love my imagination." He tosses another wink at her as he pulls his duffle bag onto his shoulder and slams the back of his van closed again. "Thanks for letting me crash with you, by the way. I can help pay for the room, too. I don't want you to think I'm some freeloader with a charming smile or something." Lunair smiles at that. She nods. She watches him quietly, glancing over her shoulder now and then. Paranoia is a way of life - at least, unless an assassin wishes to be on the receiving end of something unpleasant. She looks back to him as he speaks to her. She - again, seems surprised. She smiles at his comment. It's hard not to. And she even looks touched, trying to stifle the brief rush of color at the wink. "Well... I- I'm glad," She admits. Really. He is charming, has so far been kind to her and it's hard to resist the charisma. "You're welcome. And it's fine. Company and conversation work, yeah?" She apparently is not hurting for money from the sound of it. "It feels a bit odd to expect payment," She admits. "So... no sweat." There. "Okay, money might make things a little weird if... yeah." DJ is all for leaving money out of this particular equation. Since certain doors were left open. He's walking with her now, since he's pretty sure that heading to the hotel will have to be her lead. Since he's not exactly sure which hotel she's staying at. But he's probably been there before. Many times. That tends to be the case with most places in New York. He's pretty much got this town wired. "Tell you what, I'll make breakfast. How's that? I'm not exactly a five star chef but I can definitely satisfy your tastebuds." Uh oh. Is he dropping double entendres again? "..." Lunair goes red again. That thought? Had NOT occurred to her until that moment. Egads. Her eyes widen a bit at that idea. She will lead him along then, towards the hotel. It's one of the more upscale ones. She is clearly pretty well off. And she wouldn't be surprised if he were familiar. Far as she can tell, he's indeed, wired with the town as it were. At the offer of breakfast, she smiles and nods. "Sure, that would be awesome." Wait, did she just walk into another double entendre? Man, in the social arena, she's a walking target. But at least she seems accepting and goes with it. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs